Remember Me This Way
by Mollz4eva
Summary: Who had ever thought that Stan's twin sister, Violet would be such a target for boys, especially Craig, Tweek, and even Kenny. Has OCxCreek, Style, some KylexOC, Kenny/MysterionxOC, and an orgy (possibly)


"C'mon Stan, we're gonna be late." Violet said to her twin brother who was just brushing his teeth "Ok, Vi, I hear you." "Stan, Vi, your friends are here," Sharon called up the stairs to her twins. Stan and Violet Marsh were a little identical but both had different personalities. Violet had black hair with two purple streaks on either side which was always tied back into a ponytail or bun; it always made sense to the girls so they wouldn't get confused. She wore a blue short jacket with a white shirt underneath with purple jeans as well as her signature combat boots, which she always wore. Violet's phone began to buzz when she went downstairs to get the door; "Hello?" Violet said as she picked up the phone "Hey Violet, It's Kyle, is Stan coming or not." she looked up the stairs and called out "Hey Stan, are you ready?" Stan, however, was trying to find his signature hat "Have you seen my hat anywhere?" Stan asked; Violet looked on the railing and saw it at the base of the steps "It's down here, you idiot!" she yelled "Kyle, Stan's on his way." "Great." Kyle replied "Oh, by the way," he began "What?" Violet said, "The girls are waiting." "Kenny says hi." Kyle said; she rolled her eyes "Okay, see you at school." Kyle looked around for any sign of Stan before going back to the normal conversation "I can't believe Stan's sister has to pry him out of bed." Cartman laughed "So what, fatass!" Kyle snapped "Yeah, fuck you, Cartman!" Kenny said. Stan finally made it to the bus stop gasping for air "Damn, Stan what took you so long?" Kyle asked "Pressure." Stan answered "Yeah right." Cartman sassed "Your sister would've been out the door if you didn't get up today."

At school was a different story; It seemed high school was harder than ever these days. As Violet made her way to her locker Kenny stopped her "Hey Vi," he said, "Do you wanna come over to my place after school?" Violet thought about it and wondered 'It would be nice to go to his place. Besides, his parents are nice and his sister is the cutest thing I've ever seen.' "Sure, why not." she answered, "I'm inviting Butters as well if that's ok with you." Kenny said; Violet liked Butters a lot, but she hated his parents "Umm okay." she said. That's when she saw Tweek motioning her to come here "Listen, Kenny, I'll talk to you later ok?" Kenny nodded and went to join his friends. Violet made her way to Tweek's locker where he was looking for something "Hey Tweek." "GAH! V-V-Violet, you scared me." Tweek shouted, "Oh sorry, Tweek." Violet said "It's fine, Vi." he replied calming down burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tweek," Violet said petting his soft hair and rubbing his warm back "Is something wrong?" Tweek looked at her with forest green eyes "Violet, I love you." he said quietly "But Tweek, aren't you dating Craig?" she asked looking stunned "Y-Yes but, I love you and Craig." he explained "You are one of the only people that can calm me down and make me happy." he buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes letting her keep petting his hair and rubbing his back.

"Well," a voice said from behind "It seems that my boyfriend has finally told his secret." Violet then felt a feathery kiss on her neck as she saw a blue and yellow wool braid land on her shoulder "Hello, Craig." she said looking at the slightly taller boy behind her. In Violet's opinion, Craig was a better brother than Stan was and sometimes wished she was Craig's twin sister at times. "Hello, Violet." Craig casually said, "How are you doing, baby?" "I-I'm fine, Craig." Tweek answered straightening himself up, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and kissing him on the lips "Wait, you were a part of this too?!" she glared "Actually I wasn't at first." Craig explained "But when Tweek told me, I couldn't say no." he then brought an arm around Violet's shoulder and kissed her cheek "Now I got two people to be proud of." Craig smirked, "Don't overdo it." Violet sneered as the three of them headed to class.


End file.
